


love in a breath of sound

by aetherae



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou’s name has always been just that—a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in a breath of sound

**Author's Note:**

> shirou/sakura, post hf-true end. mostly i’m just mad because really??? two fucking years and she’s still calling him senpai. what the fuck nasu. what the fuck.

Shirou has never cared much for his name.

It was his name, and Shirou was who he was, but it had never been something special to him. As a boy, he liked that it had the character for samurai, for warrior in it—it felt noble, as if because his ideals were already in his name, he would achieve them without fail. Once he grew older though, he realized that there was nothing particularly special about it. There were other Shirou’s, some even sharing that character he thought was so unique. Truly, his name was just that—a name.

Still, even he thought it was a little sad that Sakura never called him by it.

 A year after the Holy Grail War, and a year after he graduated from high school, he finally thought to ask her. They’d already been living together for a whole year, but it felt so natural, so normal, that he never even thought to question it. With Tohsaka studying and Fuji-nee more busy with school though, there were a few less people to call him by name now. Sure, there was Rider, but he was still reminded of something he almost wanted to forget but couldn’t every time she said his name.

When he asked Sakura, she turned bright red all the way to her ears. She couldn’t even look him in the eyes, and he almost felt bad for asking her such a selfish question.

“T-That’s because… Senpai is Senpai, no matter what!” she stammered, hands fidgeting around her cup of tea. “Even if you’re not a senpai to anyone anymore… You’re still my Senpai!”

And so it was. In the end, it was a selfish request of him, and he didn’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want to. Still, as much as he tried not to, he couldn’t help but think it was too bad.

“That’s just the way it is…” he mumbled sleepily to himself, resting his head in his arms as he lied down on the porch. It was spring, early afternoon with the sun high in the blue sky. The air was warm, the breeze cool and fresh, blowing gently but enough to carry a few scattered petals to him. He knew he had things to do, rooms to clean and groceries to be bought, but he couldn’t help but doze lightly underneath the spring sunshine.

“Senpai? Senpai, are you awake…?”

In the midst of Shirou’s sleepy mind, he didn’t even know how long he’d dozed off for. He would get up soon for sure, but… maybe after a few more minutes. It was so comfortable, napping in the open and knowing Sakura was there, safe and sound with him. He could feel her leaning closer, the warmth of her presence tingling but making him that much lazier to open his eyes.

“Sen…” Sakura cuts herself off, and finally Shirou began to stir himself awake. Was there something wrong? Everything felt fine, and he’s sure he would’ve noticed if something was o—

“Shirou.”

It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

Even more than the tired warmth his father’s voice had when he called for him, more than the distant but fond tone the person who gave her life for him used—in just two syllables, there was so much love and affection in Sakura’s voice, he’d never heard anything like it. It made his heart ache, and already, he longed to hear the sound of it again. Opening his eyes, he pulled the girl he loved to him before he even had time to think otherwise.

“Sh—Senpai? W-What’s wrong, are you alright?” Sakura asked nervously, cheeks flushed.

“It’s nothing,” he said, pulling back slightly with a smile. He was sure his cheeks matched her own, but, well. After everything that’d happened, it was a little late to hide his own embarrassment. “I was just happy to hear you say that.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, not having thought he was awake at the time, but she soon giggled, smiling brilliantly as she relaxed in his arms. “If you’re going to react like that every time I call your name, then it’s no wonder that I can’t. Nee-san would laugh if she saw!”

He laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek. She got him there. “I know, I know! But I can work on it, right? So… please? Just one more time?”

She looked up at him almost playfully, and for a second he thought that she would say no, but she soon leaned towards him, pressing her ear against his chest. Shirou smiled, his heart aching with happiness. When she spoke, he could feel the sound reverberate throughout his entire body.

“Shirou.”


End file.
